dirtbagtoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Stank Bastards!
: : : : =Rise of the Stank Bastards:= Rise of the Stank Bastards was written by Eddie and Joe Flores and Directed by Joe Flores. Rise of the Stank Bastards is the second chapter in Dirtbagtoons' serial Twilight of the Living Dead. CHARACTERS: La Llorona-------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Michelle Ponce Remmy ----------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Flores Rib -----------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Eddie Flores Daniel -------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Gray Jake ---------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Jake Michaud Ryan --------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Gray Norville------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Flores Selma-------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Michelle Ponce James La Mar--------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) James "noodle" La Mar Daniel Shavez---------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Chavez Interrupting boy-------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Anakin A. Flores PLOT: This film opens immediately following the big explosion at the end of Twilight of the Living Dead. The zombie's head is blown off and it falls to the ground. Rib then wakes up the frozen Remmy by slapping his face then the kids then decide to look for a hiding place and head to the theater. Once in the theater they realize it's not a good idea, the theater has dozens of zombies inside so the dirtbags go outside looking for another hiding place and Dan notices the gazebo is empty of these stank bastards. The kids run there only to run into a naked Scotsman cleaning his kilt. Ryan, the Scotsman tells the dirtbags that the comic shop is a great place to hold up if they can get to it. The gang decide to make a run for the shop and barricade the doors once inside. Dan and Remmy go in search of the comic shop proprietor hoping to take his keys. They find the fat man in the toilet and play "rock, paper, scissors" to find his keys so they can lock the doors. After Daniel grabs the keys and dry heaves he gives the keys to Remmy suddenly the fat bastard attacks Daniel and tries to bite him. Just then the zombie's head splits in half and the fat zombie lands on Daniel crushing him and spilling blood all over his face. Then a mysterious stranger emerges from the shadows ending chapter 2. FUN FACTS: 1. The guy being interviewed in the first scene is Joe Flores' Friend Daniel, in his interview he references, "Resident Evil" and "Zombies ate my Neighbors". 2. A couple who look an awful lot like Shaggy and Velma make a cameo. 3. When the kids step out of the movie theater and look at the destruction in the barrio, this scene is a homage to the remake of Dawn of the Dead when Anna sees all the chaos after stepping outside. 4. The inside of the theater was designed after the one theater the Flores brothers first saw Star Wars in back in 1977. 5. Rib is about to tell us what's his "thing" with bums and Remmy interrupts him. 6. The gazebo in the town square is again a reference to the gazebo in Hazzard County from the "Dukes Of Hazzard" 7. The Scottish character Ryan, later renamed by Remmy is Joe Flores' friend Ryan Bennett who he met in a zombie chatroom. 8. In the bathroom scene we see a twinkle where the Keys are attached to the dead Fatso-American's pants, this is a reference to the Resident Evil video game. 9. Remmy and Daniel have a "rock, paper, scissors" competition, this is a reference to the "rock, paper, scissors" competition they have in "Slither". 10. FOURTH WALL BREAK: In the bathroom scene Remmy asks Daniel "who's writing the story?" and Daniel answers "the guy doing your voice" meaning of course Joe Flores. 11. There is a Waldo zombie from Where's Waldo in the theater with a few other recognizable zombies in this same scene. QUOTES: 1. Rib- "I'll kill that bastard, he's speaking in tongues!" 2. Ryan- "What are you trying to say, that I shat myself?" 3. Rib- "Chocolate covered corn sounds delicious"